characterfandomcom-20200223-history
United States network television schedule (Saturday morning)
This was the United States broadcast television schedule on all three commercial television networks on Saturday mornings for the season All times are Eastern and Pacific. Fall 1970 Spring 1971 Fall 1971 Spring 1972 Fall 1972 Spring 1973 Fall 1973 Spring 1974 Fall 1974 Spring 1975 Fall 1975 Spring 1976 Fall 1976 Spring 1977 Fall 1977 Spring 1978 Fall 1978 Spring 1979 Fall 1979 Spring 1980 Fall 1980 Spring 1981 Fall 1981 Spring 1982 Fall 1982 Spring 1983 Fall 1983 Spring 1984 Fall 1984 Spring 1985 Fall 1985 Spring 1986 Fall 1986 Spring 1987 Fall 1987 Spring 1988 Fall 1988 Spring 1989 Fall 1989 Spring 1990 Fall 1990 Spring 1991 Fall 1991 Spring 1992 Fall 1992 Spring 1993 Fall 1993 Spring 1994 Fall 1994 Spring 1995 Fall 1995 Spring 1996 Fall 1996 Spring 1997 Fall 1997 Spring 1998 Fall 1998 Spring 1999 Fall 1999 Spring 2000 Fall 2000 Spring 2001 Fall 2001 Spring 2002 Fall 2002 The Toonite Show at the Theatre Royale stage as Bugs Bunny, Winnie the Pooh, Beetlejuice, Slimer, Casper and Their pals perform in The TOONite Show, Bugs hosts his own talk show in this family-friendly musical while all the Stars (from The Saturday Morning Show) stop by for comical interviews, songs and dance numbers. Voice Cast *Will Ryan as Sylvester *Frank Welker as Slimer *Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn and Bugs Bunny *Stephen Ouimette as Beetlejuice *Katie Leigh as Tom Little and Sunni Gummi *Bettina Bush as Lucy Little and Little Audrey *Bob Bergen as Daffy Duck *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Julie McWhirter as Casper *June Foray as Grammi Gummi Songs *Funny Tonight (Sylvester and Foghorn Leghorn) *What's up Doc (Bugs Bunny) *Love Stinks (Beetlejuice, Tom Little and Lucy Little) *It's a Ducks Life (Daffy Duck) *Try and Beat it (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Scooby-Doo) *Best Friends with me (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger) *Shake that Body/Work Out (Casper, Little Audrey, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Sunni Gummi and Grammi Gummi) *We are Family (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Scooby-Doo, Beetlejuice, Tom Little, Lucy Little, Slimer, Casper, Little Audrey, Sunni Gummi and Grammi Gummi) The Saturday Morning Show The Saturday Morning Show was a 1985 syndicated anthology packaging by ABC which premiered Fall 1988 Shows *The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil (1988-1990) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1990) *The Littles (1988-1989) *Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters (1988-1990) *Casper and Little Audrey (1988-1989) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1990) *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1988-1990) *Disney's Gummi Bears and Winnie the Pooh (1989-1990) *The Adventures of Little Audrey (1989-1990) *Beetlejuice (1989-1990) Voice cast (The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil) *Mark Hildreth: Beany *Maurice LaMarche: Dishonest John *Jim MacGeorge: Captain Horatio Huffenpuff *Billy West: Cecil (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Jim Cummings: Winnie-the-Pooh *Peter Cullen: Eeyore *John Fiedler: Piglet *Michael Gough: Gopher *Tim Hoskins: Christopher Robin *Nicholas Melody: Roo *Patricia Parris: Kanga/Christopher Robin's Mother *Ken Sansom: Rabbit *Hal Smith: Owl *Paul Winchell: Tigger (The Littles) *Bettina Bush: Lucy Little *Gregg Berger: Frank Little *Robert David Hall: Mr. Bigg/Dinky Little *Donavan Freberg: Tom Little *Jimmy Keegan: Henry Bigg *Alvy Moore: Grandpa Little *Laurel Page: Mrs. Bigg *Patricia Parris: Helen Little *B.J. Ward: Ashley Little *Frank Welker: Slick *Ken Sansom: Dr. Hunter/Peterson (Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters) *Dave Coulier: Peter Venkman *Maurice LaMarche: Egon Spengler *Buster Jones: Winston Zeddemore *Kath Soucie: Janine Melnitz *Frank Welker: Ray Stantz/Slimer (Casper and Little Audrey) *Jackson Beck - Buzzy/Fox *Mel Blanc - Pal *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio *June Foray - Little Jim *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *Barbara Luddy - Audrey's Mother *Tommy Luske - Little Dot *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy/Spooky *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Little Sam/Huey's Mother *Sid Raymond - Little Lotta/Baby Huey/Katnip *Arnold Stang - Herman *Cecil Roy - Little Tina (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) *Carl Steven - Fred Jones *Christina Lange - Velma Dinkley *Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers *Kellie Martin - Daphne Blake *Don Messick - Scooby-Doo (The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show) *Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny/Tweety/Daffy Duck/Sylvester the Cat/Yosemite Sam/Foghorn Leghorn/Marvin the Martian/Pepé Le Pew/Speedy Gonzales/Wile E. Coyote/Elmer Fudd (Disney's Gummi Bears and Winnie the Pooh) *Corey Burton: Gruffi Gummi/Toadwart *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Brian Cummings - Sir Tuxford *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh *John Fiedler - Piglet *June Foray - Grammi Gummi *Michael Gough - Gopher *Tim Hoskins - Christopher Robin *Katie Leigh - Sunni Gummi *Jason Marsden - Cavin *Nicholas Melody - Roo *Lorenzo Music - Tummi Gummi *Noelle North - Cubbi Gummi/Princess Calla *Patricia Parris - Kanga/Christopher Robin's Mother *Will Ryan: Ogres *Michael Rye - Duke Igthorn/King Gregor *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Hal Smith - Owl *Paul Winchell - Zummi Gummi/Tigger (The Adventures of Little Audrey) *Mel Blanc - Pal *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *June Foray - Little Jim *Barbara Luddy - Audrey's Mother *Tommy Luske - Little Dot *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Little Sam *Cecil Roy - Little Tina (Beetlejuice) *Alyson Court - Lydia Deetz *Roger Dunn - Charles Deetz *Elizabeth Hanna - Delia Deetz *Stephen Ouimette - Beetlejuice The Saturday Morning Show Soundtrack The Saturday Morning Show Soundtrack is a CD and Cassette released by Rhino Records. Songs *The Saturday Morning Show intro *What's up Doc (Bugs Bunny) *Rock around the Clock/Go Scooby Go/Shake Rattle and Roll/Tutti Frutti/Blue Suede Shoes (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Scooby-Doo, Tom Little and Lucy Little) *Steppin out with my Scooby (Scooby-Doo) *It's a Ducks Life (Daffy Duck) *The Beany and Cecil Song (Beany and Cecil) *Rough, Tough, Burly Sailor Song/Song of the Pirates/Sailor's Hornpipe (Beany and Cecil) *Gummi Bear and Winnie the Pooh/They are the Gummi Bears/Winnie the Pooh Bear (from Disney's Gummi Bear and Winnie the Pooh) *Best Friends with me (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger) *Super Yummy Einger Tummy Gummiberry Juice Bounce (Gruffi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi and Grammi Gummi) *Funny Tonight (Sylvester and Foghorn Leghorn) *Here Come The Littles/We are The Littles (Grandpa Little, Dinky Little, Tom Little and Lucy Little) *Fun with Music (Lucy Little) *Although I Dropped $100,000/Let's Get Together/Who Wants to be a Millionaire?/Put One Foot in Front of the Other (Grandpa Little, Frank Little, Helen Little, Dinky Little, Tom Little and Lucy Little) *Try and Beat it (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Scooby-Doo) *Casper the Friendly Ghost/Oh' Little Audrey (Casper and Little Audrey) *Here Come Little Audrey (Little Audrey's Song) (Little Audrey) *Casper, Casper (Whatcha Doin' On The Moon) (Casper and Little Audrey) *Shake that Body/Work Out (Casper, Little Audrey, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Sunni Gummi and Grammi Gummi) *Ghostbusters/Great Ghost in Town/Beetlejuice/Make you Wanna Shout/Beetlejuice Says/Something's Happening Here on ABC (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Scooby-Doo, Beetlejuice, Tom Little, Lucy Little and Slimer) *Love Stinks (Beetlejuice, Tom Little and Lucy Little) *We are Family (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Scooby-Doo, Beetlejuice, Beany, Cecil, Tom Little, Lucy Little, Slimer, Casper, Little Audrey, Sunni Gummi and Grammi Gummi) NBC's Kideo TV Kideo TV was a 1985 syndicated anthology packaging by NBC, DIC Entertainment, Ruby-Spears Enterprises, Harvey Films, Bagdasarian Productions, Hallmark Cards, Marvel Productions, Saban Entertainment, Walt Disney Television Animation and Hanna-Barbera Productions which premiered Fall 1985. Voice Cast (Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids) *Bettina Bush: Rainbow Brite *Peter Cullen: Murky *Pat Fraley: Lurky/Buddy Blue *Donavan Freberg: Red Butler *Robbie Lee: Twink/Shy Violet/Sprites *Katie Leigh: Canary Yellow *Patricia Parris: Indigo *Andre Stojka: Starlite *Russi Taylor: Lala Orange/Patty O'Green (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *June Foray: Grammi Gummi *Christian Jacobs: Cavin *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi *Lorenzo Music: Tummi Gummi *Noelle North: Cubbi Gummi/Princess Calla *Will Ryan: Ogres *Michael Rye: Duke Igthorn/King Gregor *Bill Scott: Gruffi Gummi/Sir Tuxford/Toadwart *Paul Winchell: Zummi Gummi (The Smurfs and Snorks) *Charlie Adler: Natural "Nat" Smurfling *Michael Bell: Allstar Seaworthy/Grouchy Smurf/Handy Smurf/Lazy Smurf *Lucille Bliss: Smurfette *William Callaway: Clumsy Smurf/Painter Smurf *Hamilton Camp: Greedy Smurf/Harmony Smurf *Nancy Cartwright: Daffney Gilphin *Brian Cummings: Dimmy Finster *June Foray: Jokey Smurf *Danny Goldman: Brainy Smurf *Barry Gordon: Junior Wetworth *Kip King: Tailor Smurf *Julie McWhirter: Baby Smurf/Sassette Smurfling *Don Messick: Papa Smurf/Azrael *Pat Musick: Snappy Smurfling *Noelle North: Slouchy Smurfling *Alan Oppenheimer: Vanity Smurf *Rob Paulsen: Corky *Clive Revill: Dr. Galeo Seaworthy *Frank Welker: Hefty Smurf/Occy/Puppy/Tooter Shelby *B.J. Ward: Casey Kelp *Paul Winchell: Gargamel *Alan Young: Farmer Smurf (It's Punky Brewster) *Casey Ellison: Allen *Anderson Ami Foster: Margaux Kramer *Soleil Moon Frye: Punky Brewster *George Gaynes: Henry P. Warnimont *Cherie Johnson: Cherie Johnson *Frank Welker: Glomer (Richie Rich) *Dick Beals: Reggie Van Dough *Bill Callaway: Professor Keanbean *Nancy Cartwright: Gloria Glad *Joan Gerber: Irona the Robot Maid/Mrs. Rich *Christian Hoff: Pee Wee/Freckles *Stanley Jones: Mr. Rich/Cadbury the Butler *Sparky Marcus: Richie Rich *Frank Welker: Dollar the Dog (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Ross Bagdasarian: Alvin/Simon/Dave Seville *Janice Karman: Theodore/Brittany/Jeanette/Eleanor (Kidd Video) *Steve Alterman: Ash *Gabrielle Bennett: Carla *Cathy Cavadini: Glitter *Marshall Efron: Fat Cat *Hal Rayle: Toolbot *Robbie Rist: Whiz *Peter Renaday: Master Blaster *Bryan Scott: Kidd Video *Susan Silo: She-Lion *Robert Towers: Cool Kitty (Hong Kong Phooey) *Scatman Crothers: Hong Kong Phooey *Kathy Gori: Rosemary *Don Messick: Spot *Joe E. Ross: Sergeant Flint (Mister T) *Mr. T: Himself *Siu Ming Carson: Kim Nakamura *Teddy Field III: Spike O'Neill *Takayo Fischer: Ms. Priscilla Bisby *Phil LaMarr: Woody Daniels *Shawn Lieber: Jeff Harris *Amy Linker: Robin O'Neill (Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) *Dan Gilvezan: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Welker: Bobby Drake/Iceman *Kathy Garver: Angelica Jones/Firestar *June Foray: Aunt May *William Woodson: J. Jonah Jameson More Cool TV ABC's Saturday-morning has a new Block called More Cool TV, it has new animated series like The Wizard of Oz, New Kids on the Block, Little Rosey, Hammerman, Darkwing Duck, The Pirates of Dark Water, The Addams Family, Goof Troop and Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa with a new live-action adventure, Land of the Lost. and the return of Winnie the Pooh, Bugs Bunny, Tweety, Beetlejuice, Casper, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Tom and Jerry, Top Cat, Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters. Cartoons on More Cool TV *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1990-1993) *The Wizard of Oz (1990-1991) *Matty's Funday Funnies (1990-1993) *Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters (1990-1992) *Beetlejuice (1990-1992) *New Kids on the Block (1990-1991) *Tom and Jerry (1990-1991) *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1990-1993) *Little Rosey (1990-1991) *Land of the Lost (1991-1993) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1993) *Hammerman (1991-1992) *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) *Top Cat (1991-1992) *C.O.W. Boys (1992-1993) *Goof Troop (1992-1993) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) Trivia *During the season, CBS replaced Flip! with reruns of Teen Wolf, due to low ratings. *On October 22, NBC moved The Chipmunks from 11:00 am to 10:00 am, pushing Alf/Alf Tales to 10:30am. *From Nov 24-Dec 29, Gravedale High and Captain N and Super Mario Bros 3 swapped time slots; also on ABC starting on Jan 6. *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears moved back to NBC in Nov 24. *The ABC Weekend Special replaced A Pup Named Scooby-Doo in its 12:30 timeslot. *Matty's Funday Funnies (with Casper and Friends) is back in ABC in 9:00 AM. *On August 3, CBS replaced Pee-Wee's Playhouse with the Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy at 11:30 *Also on ABC, A Pup Named Scooby Doo replaced New Kids on the Block at the 10:30 timeslot. *On September 28th, CBS moved Jim Henson's Muppet Babies back to 8:00am and Riders in the Sky to 12:00pm. *Also on ABC Top Cat and Matty's Funday Funnies will be a part of More Cool TV in 1991. *On August 1, NBC replaced their Saturday Morning lineup with Weekend Today; all but Saved by the Bell and NBA Inside Stuff were cancelled. *On June 10, ABC replaces Sonic the Hedgehog with the Free Willy at 8:00AM, airing two back-to-back episodes of the series. *From Sept 16 until Oct 7, Garfield and Friends aired at 11:30 on CBS. *On Sept 7, ABC started airing Disney animated shows after Disney brought the network in Fall 1996, all except Little Audrey, Casper, Baby Huey, Bugs Bunny, Tweety and The Littles. *Beakman's World and The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat will switch places August 2 on CBS. *Fox replaced Mad Jack the Pirate with The New Woody Woodpecker Show on May 8, 1999. Category:TV Networks Category:Character Wiki